


Hallowed Helpers Line The Halls

by ZapstarBopstar



Series: Guarding My Everything, But One At A Time [1]
Category: Guardians of Childhood & Related Fandoms, Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Multi, Open Relationships, Other, Polyamory, original non-human characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:02:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23918740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZapstarBopstar/pseuds/ZapstarBopstar
Summary: The Guardians meet the Nature Elementals. Here's the abridged list (it does not include their siblings, friends, or other close family): the Blood Elemental is named Vermilion, the Wind/Air Elemental is named Volancia, the Wood + Earth Elemental is named Pulvi Basalt, the Water Elemental is named Qua Gua, the Metal Elemental is named Llurgy, the Fire Elemental is named Ember, the Moon Elemental is named Iridescent, and the Sun Elemental is named Beam. Like Sandy and Nightlight, these beings are non binary. The meeting goes spectacularly and belief in all of them is bolstered. Everyone is much better because of this. The Water one becomes one of the Guardians' favorites.
Relationships: E. Aster Bunnymund/Jack Frost/Katherine/Nightlight/Nicholas St. North/Pitch Black/Sandy/Toothiana
Series: Guarding My Everything, But One At A Time [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724110
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Overly Excited (a prologue of sorts)

**Author's Note:**

> The Elementals were blessed by Mother Nature and they are almost immortal. They are made of their Elements and of magic, so they have true bodies. If the stone that is their essence and allows for their reformations is real badly damaged, then their souls move on- for good. They will be together, at peace and at rest, but they cannNorth is half Black. Tooth is too. Katherine is Black.ot return to the land of the living and the aware. Like Jack, their tears are mystic gems. Pitch is semi-reformed and only half white.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Intros part 0 basically

Aster is minding his own business in a park for special beings when he hears the hissing of steam; his ears turn in the general direction of the sound. He then decides to investigate. The steam, as it turns out, is **_alive_**. A Water being? and a Fire being? are crafting cute little steam creatures. "Rivulet!" "Yeah?" "Why did you decide to make these again?" "Emmy, you know I wanted to try something new, we've seen that Frosty fella around and all." After admiring the little steam reptiles, Aster ends up introducing himself, or at the very least, attempting to. "Hello there. I'm-" "Oh, QG! It's him!" "Hi there Sir Easter Bunny. It's an honor. I hope the rest of us will get a chance to meet you." Gua is the first out of the pair to speak to him. Ember whispers to a snake and Qua Gua clasps bunny's paw in her hand. "I also just want to say that I am a huge fan!" "It is nice to meet you two." "I'm Ember-"

"Oh, my! I should also say your accent is absolutely riveting!" Bunnymund is just a little flustered at their open kindness. Ember chuckles fondly, "This is Qua Gua. We're Elementals." As she sends their living creations off and away, the aforementioned 'QG' grins cheekily. "You and your partners are so cool looking." "Well, thank you love. I will be sure to pass that sweet little message along to 'em when we meet up this fine afternoon." "Are you lot the ones who are hosting the big party this weekend?" His nose twitches as Aster considers his own curiosity. "Yeah! It'll be great. I heard even some gods and goddesses will be stopping in." Ember answers before Rivulet can get all off topic. "Well, I will see you in few days." Bunny shakes Ember's hand before strolling out of the park. Ember gently grips her partner's shoulder so as to keep her from jumping up and down. "We have to go tell the others right now!" Qua Gua yells, all the jumping energy instead carries her voice across the park. Em rolls her eyes in jest and drags Qua away. They end up shifting forms as they exit.


	2. Toothiana is enamored with other creatures that fly, and so are her Baby Teeth.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Baby Teeth are like wingmen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vermilion's dad is named Crimson, his spouse is named Alizarin. Her little cousin is Sang-re, they have a twin sibling named Tazz. Volancia has a big sister named Pearl River, a younger sibling named Abalone, and a big brother named Shimmer Slate. Pulvi Basalt has 3 identical siblings: Nepera, Viridian, and Cedar Carob. Qua Gua has an older cousin named Indigo and a younger brother named Vista Lagoon. Llurgy's mom is named Lilac Cheryl, her partner is named Sage Diode. The Metal siblings are Pink Pearl, Venetian Sashay, Shadow Sheen and Amber. They are all older than Llurgy. The Fire parents are Cinder, Blaze, and Flare. Iridescent has a twin named Chrome Star and a big cousin named Shyne. Beam has a twin named Burst and a niece named Ray.

Volancia and PB are making little dirtballs, they are spending some time together at special store for non humans. These little dirtballs are like living tumbleweeds. Kind of. The two of them glide around with their new friends. "Pulvi Basalt, why did you think this would be a good idea?" Before Volancia can get an answer a few Baby Teeth whiz into their shared space. "Whoa, girls! Where do you think you are going?" Tooth ends up flying over as well as seeing the two Elementals at work and play. "Well, I wanted to practice imbuing our creations with energy. It's fun, isn't it?" The little lumps have character- and they can fly some too. After Volancia seems to accept this response, she turns to the Baby Teeth. "Did you lovely ladies want to hang with the Mud Pies?" They chitter and flit around said Mud Pies in lieu of a worded answer. "Oh! So the ones of Earth and Water would be Mud Cakes?" Pulvi nods, pleased. "Or Dirt Statues. It depends." She also smiles widely when she speaks to Tooth. "We named the Water plus Fire creatures Whistlers." Volancia chimes in as Tooth prepares more questions. The pair that was there first move closer to Tooth at the same time, expecting her to be curious and excited. "What about Water and Wind? Are they named Whirlpools?" "Yeah! Wow, you're clever." PB soars around Tooth with an appraising look in her eye after she compliments her. Volancia giggles, "What else do you want to ask us?" Tooth blushes, resisting the urge to preen. "Did Jack really inspire you all?" "Oh, absolutely." Before Basalt can continue, Baby Teeth bump into Pulvi and her spouse, so they end up even closer to Toothiana. She flushes much more but rolls with the non punches and starts speeding up her then lazy float. Tooth even winks at her Baby Teeth when the Elementals briefly get caught up in sending their dirtballs to go free. "I think the Baby Teeth have picked up on something important." Lance looks suddenly embarrassed yet she continues talking, "Jack is a huge inspiration to us. His connection to winter and to other cold weather beings is beautiful." PB smirks, but it is merely a facade. She stops moving as she speaks; "The Water Elemental has a crush on him, I think Des and Beam do too. Knowing Qua Gua, the crush may extend to all of you." "Wow. I heard whisper about this but I didn't know it went that far. I know your Ir and Be have feelings for Sandy and Nightlight too. You should tell all of them to try their luck." Tooth also stops moving but this occurs when she finishes speaking. Pulvi Basalt and Vola look shocked. "We should go tell them right now! And then they must know-" "We met Tooth and like half of the little ones!" Volancia and Pulvi hardly finish each other's sentences, but this has changed a lot. The aforementioned little ones have been off with the Mud Pies, having fulfilled their meet cute facilitation quote for the evening. The pair hug the others and then they are off. Tooth blinks, very happily surprised. "These Elementals sure are something special." She and the Baby Teeth go off to see her spouses, they have a lot to talk about too.


	3. The Guardians and also Le Elementals Have A Fun Discussion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They start the new one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sex next chapter! yes

The prettiest little beings that the Elementals have shown off thus far are the shimmery wisps that are the Baby Springing Celestials (Moon + Sun) and the delicately vibrant Rainbow Blooms (Sun + Water). The rippling glow of Tide Blooms (Moon + Water) mean they are a very close second. North unintentionally scared the Sun & Moon ones away the first time he met them, Beam and Iridescent thought his apologies were super cute. The Babies warmed up to him too. The Celestials float everywhere, they do indeed have tiny magnetic fields. The Rainbows met Jack and that was a riot. The colors they created- outstanding. The Tide Blooms met Sandy and Nightlight. The two of them simply sat with Elementals and their creations alike, an hour passed before any of them spoke- even more time before they all parted. This all happened before the Guardians got the chance to talk it out.

It did made things easier though. "You really think this will work out?" Jack is nervously wringing his hands and Pitch is a few chuckles away from an elegant snicker. Sandy agrees with the latter. Bunny thinks the Water Elemental is already his favorite. He gets a bit flustered, but no one notices. "I know that it would work out because we are solid and they too are solid." North nods, he thinks that is explanation enough. Katherine has already met all of them and she's made notes on all the essentials. "We will talk to them soon. Bunny has his eyes set on Qua and that is more than okay." He grins, caught. "Besides my feelings, I think we have love to share and ways to grow. This means that all of us and our spice will be more than merely just fine." Nightlight and Pitch saw this coming. "They are intriguing, and young. They didn't run away from me or my Nightmares and my shadow beings. North, as much as it would usually pain me to say it, is right." Pitch gets a bone crushing, lift ya off ya feet hug and somehow he doesn't get angry. Nightlight feels that Beam, Iridescent, and Qua Gua should be welcomed into the fold, but just a smidge slower than what either party would prefer. Conveying this is fairly simple; Tooth- and Sandman- get shockingly emotional and Pitch does too.

They have been on this topic for the past five and half weeks. Today is the day that they will go to talk to the Elementals. The Elementals' own conversation about folding themselves into the other polyamorous arrangement only took them a few days short of a month. Iridescent, Beam and QG are all definitely interested in the Guardians and they already told their partners. Pitch's shadow spies came in handy here. They come back with little elemental accessories and Pitch actually guffaws, loudly at that. Jack, Nightlight, and Sandman think this is hilarious. North claps Pitch too hard on the shoulder and the spies disperse, off to enjoy their new gifts. "No spies!" "At least the others were okay with them, babe." Aster successfully comforts Tooth when Katherine moves to lecture Pitch. North nods encouragingly. They walk and talk, the new beings made by said others make more than just nice with the shadow creatures and beings and mares. This leads to Pulvi Basalt opening up and swooning soundly. PB and Llurgy are holding hands. The two of them smile sagely at the Guardians. Water-Blood beings are called Red Rushers, Sun-Earth/Wood are named Sand Sculpts. There are more special ones made of Elemental essence that the Guardians are yet to meet. Ember and Volancia are eager, they're swirling around each other with little fireballs they've dubbed Gales of Ash.

The Reds are currently playing tag with the Sculpts, it is weird in a very endearing way. Aster and Pitch take the lead on this one. "We know that three of you lot are interested in eventually becoming part of our spice and-" "It will work, as surely as we'd lo-, ahem, like to meet the rest of your living art exhibits, we feel the same about you three." Beam shines a lot and Iri changes from reddish to bluish to silvery to white in rapid succession. As QG blinks in pleased surprise, they ripple and flow as if they could lose form at any moment. The three throw themselves around both [the Easter] Bunny and the Sire of Nightmares. It is the best hug their magic can offer. Em and Ver look like they would like to make gifts for betrothal ceremonies already. Jack is elated. He joins in on the hug with a bold, bold proclamation: "So can we do as some spice do and get in bed?"


	4. Smooch Someone Silly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is four weeks and four days later. All the combo beings have been met, even the more complex Elemental offspring? and it was great.

"I would like to kiss you three now, yeah?" Jack is vibrating with readiness. There's a headiness in the air and Bunny twitches all over.

"I think kissing you would be fun, but don't freeze me over too hard, yeah?" QG slides into his lap, Des and Beam are shivering.

After they kiss and kiss and touch and move, Iridescent and Beam decide to try some other fun.

The two of them attack Sanderson and Nightlight with caresses and also glow with their readiness. Qua Gua is gleaming, and marks Jack up with little nibbles.

Toothy and Kathy have been flowing from place to place and they had been enjoying that. Mr. "Santa" chuckles and mulls his next moves over.

North grins at Katherine and Tooth, he picks them up and gently tosses them onto a bed. Pitch leans back, whispering to Bunny. As Pitch pushes Aster to the Water being, he himself grins and leans over Beam when they move over to him.

"So would you to like to see my teeth, Sunshine?" Beam giggles a lot and nods nervously and almost faints when Pitch opens up. "Oh! Will you bite me, oh Prince of Darkness?"

Gua kisses Jack again and again and when Aster slides behind them, they blink light and dark water. "Please!" "Please, what lovie? What would you have me do?"

He kisses his Water Maiden/Baby and they shiver. They make out for a little while.

Eventually, they calm it down some. Beam has been grinding lazily with Pitch and Sandy and Light and the other Elementals decide to try that too.

Gua and Beam make little rainbows and kiss them into everyone's skin. 

Jack is so happy, he and the special beings have made little snow beings and they are having a blast there too.

The lot of them have food to eat and a seasonal celebratory gala to plan, too.

Pitch and Nightlight are decorators now.


	5. Party day, like whoo hoo ooh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a blast for the future, not the past

The hall is huge and it looks great and even Jotunn beings are here and

Jack helps make it look glowy, shimmery, dewy and

The Elementals do as well

Night and Black had been on their toes so it's been fun and

The party is not yet here and the guests are milling out in the lobby and

Gods and goddesses and the boths and the neithers are here too and

It's a date for almost all the guests, plus the Elementals made rainbows and negative lighting celebratory chic since  
  
This event is in honor of believers who are on their last legs, like Make-A-Wish kids but built differently so

The hall is huge and it looks good and even unicorns are here and

Light and Pitch have outdone themselves

The spirits bring gifts for the believers who are soon to move on, and loathe to do so also

North cries, Tooth cries, Kath cries, Nightlight and Sanderson cry, most guests cry, all the Elementals cry but 

Jack does in the lavatory and Aster joins him and whoever decides to cry away from supposedly prying eyes does too

The gala is gorgeous galore and they party for hours yet

It is not enough, not nearly so

The guests of honor are appeased when they hug their favorites, both guardians and not, boths and neithers alike;

Partying like this rejuvenates everyone

Toothy and Kathy decide to go scout the next battleground alone yet

They come back- with a new player in tow ?


End file.
